Samurai Naruto Style!
by NotKim
Summary: AU. In this time, there is no such thing as Shinobi, just Samurai's. Wars come and go, and two rival gangs have to help each other fight a threat that will wipe out everyone in it's wake. More inside. GaaraXoc On Hold for time being. sorry. i need reviews
1. Chapter 1

R i d 3 r: Hello! This is my third story, consisting of a GaaraXOc paring and various others. This is something I really haven't seen so far- if there please tell me, I wanna read them! - I've seen gangs and school-related things. But yeah. Anyways this is AU and wont be updated as fast as Wish: And so it begins (I wanna get that out of the way before getting really in-depth with this story) anyways, happy reading!

---------------------------------

Summary: AU. In this time, there is no such thing as Shinobi, just Samurai's. Wars come and go, and two rival gangs have to help each other fight a threat that will wipe out everyone in it's wake. Sabaku No Gaara, 3rd in command of Suicha Clan, Manami Tokudome, 4th in command of Tochia Clan - Both demons of their clans and feared throughout the region --- now they have to compete in who is better while killing their threat. GaaraXOc

----------------------------------

**Samurai - Naruto Style**

**Chapter 1**

Over hundreds, and hundreds of years, two rival gangs had always hated each other; killing was merciless, ruthfully done and there was never anyone left to tell the tale of what really happened. It progressed from killing one person, of the Tochia Clan, before it moved to entire families. The killers wanted no trace of what was left of the people they killed, so they burned them and all of their belongings after words.

This was something that happened for these set years, going back and forth trying to get even. All that started the killings and rivalry was two lovers who were to be married together on the day they met. Of course, things happened like any usual person when in love - the random fights, the love-making sessions, the silent treatment, the caring, jealousy, and whatever else. But one night, a fight between the two had gotten out of hand, and the male's fiancée kicked him out of their small home. Leaving him to go to a bar and think about what he had done and said.

Never did he show his face to her again.

Morning came and the sounds of shuffling feet was heard on the dirt roads, running through the small village, looking for one person. Upon finding the house, they stormed in and killed the young female who had kicked her soon-to-be husband out, before having her house burned to the ground.

The Suicha Clan demanded an apology for what their clan headman daughter had done to their chan headman's oldest son. Of course, both being fathers of their words, and loving their children so much - it started to war between the two.

The Clans always consisted of Samurai, there were never any Shinobi in any of the clans, and whenever there was a Shinobi around, they vanished and left like the darkness. Eventually, in a hundred years or so they had been completely wiped out, and only left the Samurai or the street-fighters.

No one really knew what had actually happened to the Shinobi, but when people were sent to investigate, they had found their bodies strewn about like rag-dolls. Whoever done this, was a demon.

Years into the future, a whole new generation of Samurai warriors and street-fighters were born. Those named demons through the amount they killed; the massacre only certain people could produce - and each clan had at least two, to three in theirs, usually of high rank.

No one never knew the leader of their own clan because it had slowly become a tradition to honor a black figure behind a meshed mat of a sort, in their headquarters. It was usually the 2nd in command that would always show his or her face, to give out news of what should and shouldn't be done - courtesy of the leader himself. But even when orders were given out, they seemed to be a bit off, people had thought of conspiracy at first, even judged it. Their only reply was to shut up, sit down and be quite, or be killed on the spot.

There had been arguments over how many commanders, majors, sergeants and whatnot were in the Clan's. As far as the Suicha Clan had, no one knew; but it should have been similar to Tochia Clan's after all, they had been related a long time ago by brothers. Standing in the highest for leaders, commanders, majors, ect, ect, were:

Leader - Unknown

2nd command - Sobachi Rei, Commander

3rd command - Sanada Keori, Major

4th command - Manami Tokudome, Commander

5th command - Smith Aj, Commander

6th command - Torchi Keira, Major

7th command - Uzumaki Naruto, Major

8th command - Hyuuga Neji, Major

9th command - Nara Shikamaru, Commander

Sobachi Rei, the biggest male you'd ever see in your life. If he was in the room, you'd know it. You didn't even need to turn around and look at him, you would know he was some where's in there. He stood at 6'2" weighed about 260 pounds, all muscle. His shoulders broad and high as if he only worked out on them and his large… puffed out chest. Sharp eyes, only to have his dark green hair bring out the purple in his eyes. Her mouth was curved in a small smirk, from where he was talking to lower freshman's who he obviously towered over. At the moment, all he wore in this meeting was a green kimono, 3 swords at his waist, just begging for him to use them. Arms folded and crossed over her chest and his hands resting in the folds of the long sleeves of the kimono.

Sanada Keori, one of the smaller males but one hell of a fighter when a task was put in front of him. At times he'd act like an idiot, go off and drink until he went home with a prostitute of a sort, only to find out it was a man, but then again that was only one time, and someone had caught him and told him. Even though he was small, he still had a bit of muscle to him. He only stood at 5'6" weighed about 210 pounds of muscle - which every other man had. His white hair seemed to go each and every other place that he moved his head. Though, white, it still looked good… If you were drunk off your ass. His clothes were nothing to the traditional Samurai outfit, but then again, only a couple of people followed that rule, while other's never really cared. His outfit consisted of it sticking to him like a second skin, but he had covered his stomach, forearms, legs and groin with golden armor. Around his waist, something like a belt was tied off, but long cloth hanged down over his groin and most of his legs, ripped and torn at the bottom to give off a somewhat bad-boy 'I fight all the time' image.

Manami Tokudome, the demon of fire, and the main character to this story, was a female. One of the strongest to be in fact, though she had her own flaws and whatnot. She claimed not to be pretty-looking, 'cause in fact, she never really paid attention to what she had looked like, thus not caring what people thought about her. Standing near the center of the large mass of people, she stood out like she had a huge pink neon light above her head stating 'Here is Manami Tokudome'. She stood clearly at 5'3" and weighed only 150 pounds. Any other female would have thought she was fat, but that was only because they never got as much workout as her. Sharp green eyes were brought out by dark brown hair, that reached the middle of her back, when put up in a messy pony-tail. Her face was structured like a models, flawless except for the scar she had on her left check, that looked like someone had whipped her many times in that particular place. Her body was covered in a long white jacket, that seemed never to get dirty, with a camouflage black and gray shirt underneath, showing off her cleavage, and the size of her bosom area, though she never minded. Underneath the shirt she wore, was armor, giving her a slightly bigger look, but it didn't show as much as one would have thought. Her lower half, consisted of something like baggy black shorts, with armor covering her shins, her feet covered with black boots that seemed to be for 'hookers' known as 'hooker boots' to some of the men. Around her waist was a large belt that seemed to reach up halfway up her torso, and to the middle of her thigh, under her ass. A long string tied around with the belt, only to add on for… 'looking better' purposes.

Smith Aj, the only male from a different place than Japan. He had come over from the eastern hemisphere and quickly picked up on Japanese. Of course, any person in the room would spot the child, for one simple reason - he was running around the whole place, trying to burn off energy. He had adapted the name 'speed' for been over-active and extremely hyper. He stopped and stood by Tokudome, clearing her height easily by 8 inches, thus making him 6'1". He came in at about 210 pounds, again, muscular. His bright grayish eyes gleaming with having too much sugar, his short orange hair, buzzed-cut making him look cute from any female's point of view, except for the random scratches he had obtained by running into a bush and falling off a cliff earlier in the week. According to him, it hadn't hurt once he broke his arm, and re-broke it to put it somewhat back into place. At the moment, all Aj wore was just a black with red flamed Kimono, a sword on his waist.

Torchi Keira, Younger 'sister' to Tokudome, And a strong female when pissed off. She stood at 6'2" and weight about 120 pounds. She was a scrawny person, but strong in street-fighting when she needed it. She was the top fighter, fist to fist, other than 4 other's but were under her own rank. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and dirty-blonde. Hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle every which place she looked. All that was seen of what she was wearing at the moment was a dark blue jacket that covered her whole body. She thought she was fat, so she liked to hide herself until she fought and took the jacket off to always reveal something extremely sexy under it.

Uzumaki Naruto, the loudest person, next to Aj. He could stand out like nothing with this bright blonde hair, electric blue eyes and bright orange jumpsuit that seemed to be the only thing he wore whenever he showed up some where's. He had been off to the side, eating his beloved ramen, that eventually, Keira swore that Naruto was going to marry. (A/n: Sorry, but I'm not explaining his outfit, it's what it is currently in the anime on TV.)

Hyuuga Neji, he was okay once you started to talk to him, he wasn't one to stand out all that much, due to him being quite and saying everything was 'fate' or 'destiny' before Naruto got him out of it, during a fight that they had a while back that spread through the Clan like wild-fire. (A/n: Again, he's wearing the same outfit like in the current anime on TV.)

Nara Shikamaru, the most boring person you could possibly be with at any time. Though, he was extremely smart, and made it up when fighting or in situations even the highest of the high can get out of. At current moment, he was sitting on a chair by the window, looking outside, watching the clouds. (A/n:…Again.. Same thing.)

"Alright everyone, settle!" Rei's voice boomed over the large crowed in the ballroom, making it seemed as though a nuke was just dropped in the center of the room and went off. Of course, this immediately cause everyone who was talking to stop, and turn their heads at the 2nd commander's face. Some women almost fainting at his 'beautiful eyes' as some claimed.

Raising his hand to his mouth, he coughed only once, directing his eyes away from his wife in the from who was waving at him like she was ending him off the school and she'd see him later. That cause Aj to remark something that almost got him killed…

"Baby's going to school!"

Of course, every time Aj would blurt something that was stupid out, he'd get beat, then he would laugh about it before going to drink coffee, or eat candy. He was never allowed to touch energy drinks. Soon enough the room settled down after a small laugh at what conspired between the two 'good friends' and looked back at Rei; his eyes scanning over the crowed, looking at each and every single person's face.

"As you all should be aware of, there is another clan out to wipe our and Suicha clan. Now…" As he went to speak more, half of the crowed erupted into screams of disappointment and anger, all directed at that one name - it was to be forbidden to say in the ballroom, but it needed to be during this small meeting. "Quiet!" He snapped, getting what he wanted and continued.

"As I was saying… Another clan is to wipe out both of our clan's, and our leader and theirs have come to an agreement for siding together with them--" Again, he was cut off, and by this time he was getting angry. He was about to pull his sword out and kill someone right then and there, but someone cut him off.

"Stop talking, swine and listen to him. I don't want to have a headache because people don't know how to keep their damned mouths shut." It was a females voice that cut him off, and the people yelling, causing all eyes to look at her. Of course, her eyes were closed as if she didn't say anything, and everyone silenced, knowing not to anger her at all.

"Thank you, Tokudome. Now, for the last time we will be siding with them which means no one is to kill them when they set foot on our territory. Our agreement is to work together with certain people, and groups to find and kill this threat. They are extremely powerful. They had wiped out the last remaining Shinobi's in the area, so you should know how deadly they can be. No one knows how many there is, but I'm sure with our excellent skill and power, combined with theirs, we will over-take them and demolish them!"

Raising his right arm into the air, as a sign of triumph every one, except for the quite ones busted into a fit of joy, and exciting cheers from what their 2nd in command had said about them. Some people in the back were quite weary of it, and left the ballroom, not to be seen for the rest of the night.

"Whoo! Drinks of Rei!" As soon as Aj and Naruto blurted that out, everyone was rushing for alcohol that was to the side of the room, and Rei was pissed to say the least at what was said, but then again; it couldn't really be helped. It was a day for celebrating in a way, even though this was one mission that could be any of their lasts.

----------------------------------

Outside of the building over eight hundred men and women stood, glaring at the house they have come to hate. Even in the dark of the night, they were hidden pretty well, only the moon reflecting against their eyes gave away that they were there. Footsteps were heard making their way to the front of the pack, before turning around and stating one simple sentence, that could forever change them, or forever ruin them.

"Helping them is our only objective, and we shall continue it. This threat is something we cannot handle and we must pair with them to destroy this threat. We, the Suicha Clan, will kill this threat before turning against them and wiping them out…"


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: AU. In this time, there is no such thing as Shinobi, just Samurai's. Wars come and go, and two rival gangs have to help each other fight a threat that will wipe out everyone in it's wake. Sabaku No Gaara, 3rd in command of Suicha Clan, Manami Tokudome, 4th in command of Tochia Clan - Both demons of their clans and feared throughout the region --- now they have to compete in who is better while killing their threat. GaaraXOc

------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never did, and never will. All chars in this story that aren't in the plot are mine and based off my friends… so yeah, they act crazy at random times. Anyways…

----------------------------------

****

Samurai - Naruto Style

Chapter 2

Re-cap

"Helping them is our only objective, and we shall continue it. This threat is something we cannot handle and we must pair with them to destroy this threat. We, the Suicha Clan, will kill this threat before turning against them and wiping them out…"

Now

The Suicha clan moved their way into the large building, people's voices being heard as they protested and thought that the mansion would explode once any of them stepped foot into their territory. They had already come into contact with their rival gang, and their eyes only made contact with glaring at each other. There was no way in hell that they were going to get along and help fight.

But miracles can happen… When people least expect it.

All footsteps came to a halt before two very large oak doors, indicating that this specific room was large enough to hold many people. It looked a little too fancy for any of their liking; but then again, they only liked certain things. So many thoughts ran through the men's and woman's minds; like what would happen once they came face to face with them, would a war start out due to the tension? No one really knew, and half of them just didn't care - they wanted their blood.

Slowly, the doors opened, creaking as servants pulled at the doors and into the room revealing the large group that were now facing the doors, half of them eyeing each other, some passed out in corners, and up on the small 'stage'. Of course, due to them arriving now at such a time wasn't really needed, and thought they'd be hear later than now - but the sooner the better.

A man, looking as if he was in his 30's stepped out in front of Suicha's clan, gritting his teeth, eyes wide and filled with anger. His hands were twitching indicating he wanted to kill someone, right then and there. Of course, no one made a move other than himself, running towards a female who seemed to not be paying attention.

"I'll kill all of you!" His voice, filled with hate an anger raised up, seemingly booming through the room as his hard footsteps hit the wood flooring before coming to a halt.

Everyone's eyes watched the man be lifted off the ground by his neck, a female's hand grasping it tightly, causing his breath to stop momentarily.

"Pitiful…" Her voice moved through the room before pushing the man back into the other clan. "Learn to control your appetite, vermin. We're not to particularly happy that we have to team up with _you._" She was one to speak her mind, no matter what position she was in - many males adored her for her honesty and cruelty.

"Tokudome.. Stand down." Rei's voice appeared behind the smaller woman, standing behind her, hand resting on her shoulder until she threw it off.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was above a whisper, but loud enough to be heard through the room. After standing there, in the silence, waiting for someone to say anything, she got fed up, needing to leave the building soon for an assassination planned by their leader. Her footsteps were light, airy even. She seemed more than a Samurai but similar to a Shinobi. All eyes were on her, walking towards them before coming to a stop directly in the middle, eyes scanning at every face seen before her.

"Move." She wasn't one to… ruin treaties for something that was particularly huge. Of course, she could just snap and go on a binge but she learned how to hold it back and let it build up. The man standing in front of her, looked smug, arms crossed over his chest and jade eyes glaring down at the female in front of him, practically mocking he wasn't going to move.

People behind him got edgy and backed up a little bit; as if they were afraid of what he would do. Her eyes narrowed slightly, quickly scanning at the faces behind him, all eyes fixed on him, and him alone. Her eyes scanned over him. Strong build, broad shoulders, apparently has abs. Flaming red hair and a kanji tattoo of 'Ai' on his forehead - obviously carved with something. His face, to say the least was good to look at, no matter how much she denied it. Black rimmed swallowing the jade, making them stand out more and look more murderous.

A small smirk curved her lips. This was someone not to be messed around with, but she was one to look for good matches and good fighters. She had yet to find another like Rei and Aj to actually land a punch on her and make her bleed - maybe he would prove something? Of course, she never really gave up easily and neither did he. Scoffing lightly under her breath, she took about 4 inches out and walked past him, her arm brushing harshly against his, earning a grunt.

---------------------------

He stood there, watching her leave and making a path outside. She seemed interesting in his eyes, and usually no one gets that privilege with him. No one made a sound once she left, meaning that even her own clan were afraid of her. She seemed to have one hell of a temper, though she kept it in check. He'd have to find her soon and have a little 'fight' with her.

He wondered what position she was in, must have been high, but who knows. Their clan could make excuses of weak and pathetic leaders, commanders and majors. He, was in 3rd command under Uchiha Sasuke who was currently standing beside him, eyeing the female who just left before contacting his eyes a smirk crossing his lips.

Slowly, his eyes then shifted over to the 4th, 5th and 6th in command. 4th being his own older brother Kankuro and Tenten was currently in 5th, and the 6th was some unknown free-lancer. No one really knew her name and no one bothered to ask. She was deadly, and requested to move up, but she denied.

Uchiha Sasuke, 2nd in command and one hell of a jackass when it came to being 'the shit' as some people claimed. He said he killed his older brother, Itachi, just to make himself seem… powerful, hence moving his way past Gaara, which infuriated the red-head beyond belief.

Sabaku Kankuro, 4th under his younger brother who made a problem arise in the whole system just by being fourth. Apparently it pissed people off to see two family members leading and their own clan had said something, but Uchiha being 'nice' stood up for him and let him stay.

Tenten, 5th in command. No one knew her last name, and apparently there were many people around named Tenten, which seemed odd to a lot of people. Usually, she'd sneak in for a kill and do it mercilessly with all the weapons she uses.

And the unknown lancer - ironically enough, if Gaara put two and two together, they looked oddly similar. Probably family related but neither made a move to look at each other. This Lancer had more to her than just being deadly. There was more, much more and no one took the time to realize it.

Everybody then started to move in, starting yet again another meeting, that half weren't even paying attention to.

-------------------------------------

4 in the morning came around, slowly but surly. The darkened street leading up to the manor was deadly eerie, though Tokudome never really notice nor paid attention. She could feel someone within her shadow, but continued to walk. Eyes shifted up towards one of the large windows beside her room and spotting that same man from earlier who wouldn't move out of her way. Closing her eyes she came to a stop, the intruder finally pissing her off.

"Stop hiding, swine." Tokudome opened her eyes, scanning around the area. Fingers twitching with anticipation. Even though she was covered in blood that was still running down her clothes and in her hair.

"Didn't think you'd acknowledge me… Tokudome." The voice was that of a females and slowly a female, about three or four years older than herself, stood in front of her. She looked similar to her, but her hair was bright orange for some reason, it nearly made Tokudome want to break out of her cold stupor and laugh. But that wasn't her.

"You know he's watching us, right? So, because I'm conversing with you means it's treason." She smirked, arms moving to fold over her small chest.

"Tsuki… If I were you, I'd step out of my way. _She_ is relentless when I've just killed." Her green eyes seemed to spin, if it wasn't for Tokudome to start walking once again, a large gust of wind pushing past around the front of the manor. "For you to come here, to such a place… when you betrayed us…" Tokudome stopped where she was walking, head turning to it's side to look at her from the corner of her eye. "…I'll kill you, my Sister. And no one will stop me. Not even mother's spirit."

--------------------------------------

His eyes followed her movements, followed her lips as she spoke to the Lancer. Had it not been for him to learn how to read peoples lips, he wouldn't have had a clue as to what they were talking about. Now he knew a little information on both females which would prove to be useful in the future. This Tokudome woman has something with her, and Tsuki betrayed this house and her own sister.

Footsteps were heard moving up the stairs and he still hadn't moved from his spot, eyes still glancing out the window only to watch this Tsuki person get mad and started to punch the air out like something was wrong with her. The clicking of the boots stopped momentarily, and he felt eyes on his back, which caused him to turn around and look at the woman before him. Now that she was closer, he could see the blood matted in her hair and on her face. Her white jacket was even stained - but she didn't seem upset. Any female with white clothing and had blood on it freaked.

"It's only a jacket." she said it as if she read his mind, and he didn't faze on it. A smirk crossed her lips, eyes moving to glare at his eyes. Jade meeting sharp green, a silent battle between the two.

"To see you conversing with a rival, and seem so casual about it… Gives something away." His voice, cold, but over-lapping her own cold voice by many.

"I don't really care about the rival. I do what I'm told and that is it."

Gaara seemed please with that answer. "So, if one of us attacks you. You'll kill without an order?"

Tokudome's eyes seemed to light up with that question. "I'll kill whoever wants to fight with me. I wouldn't mind fighting with you. I've only had two people land a hit on me…"

"So, that would be a challenge?"

"If you consider it so. We'll fight tomorrow." She paused, turning her head and looking down the long hallway. "Name's Tokudome, you are?"

He watched her closely, as if she was suddenly going to lash at him. "Gaara." Her head nodded and she walked away. No so much with a bye either; though, he wouldn't respond with a 'good bye' either. That would just be completely out of character for our favorite red head.

Now that this little challenge was going on, he wanted to see how far she'd go to destroy him. Gaara was known as a demon in is own clan, hence why people stayed away from him as best he could. Eyes closing, he turned around and faced the window. If they were too team up, then that would mean their would only be 'one' demon, technically. So, something had to be done on who would make it.

------------------------------

Rei's eyes glared at the child in front of him. The smug little bastard thought he could think of everything himself. Oh no, Rei wasn't going down without a fight. He had just about enough of the child's remarks on his age and that his strength would be gone due to being said age. Aj managed to keep himself under control as he stood beside the large man, hands grasping each other in a tight vice to keep him from lashing out against these pathetic excuses of men in front of him.

The Uchiha's eyes looked at the two in front of him carefully. They thought they could beat him? Sasuke laughed inside his head and turned, leaving the two too their own devices.

"I'll kill him." Aj muttered under his breath. "He's lucky Tokudome wasn't here. She would have lashed."

"Don't always count on her, Aj. She seemed interested in that red headed boy from earlier."

Aj's eyes shifted to Rei, giving him a confused look. Rei just smirked. "She'll probably want to fight him… so… Bets?!"

Aj laughed and Rei joined in, soon forgetting the child's attempts at making him so mad. "I'll put down 500 on Tokudome, Aj. What's your bet?"

"Hm… That red headed guy… I'll go with 500 as well." Rei's eyes widened. "Hey! Not like I have a choice, you already stole Tokudome you bastard. Why don't you go to school and have your wife wave you good bye and blow kisses!" Aj laughed and ran out the room.

Rei turned around and looked out the window eyes scanning around the court yard, that tomorrow was soon going to be filled with. His thought traveled to Tokudome, his 'daughter' in a way and the red head. For some reason, her aura flared unbeknownst to her around him, indicating only one thing - that red head boy had a demon within himself as well.

Knowing Tokudome, she'd try and obliterate the male, but if he had a demon with him, he wouldn't be easy to take out. Probably leaving it at a tie. Rei winced. If someone else joined into this bet and said a tie… He'd be out of 500 smackers and he would miss out on eating supper with his wife. His shoulder slumped towards the ground, head falling towards the floor.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, adjusting himself to stand up straight and look macho once again. Turning around he started to head towards the door.

"If the two of them… could somehow make amends and be friends, and maybe more than that… Then this rivalry will stop before I die.." Rei smiled, liking that idea. He had been talking with their leader about finding a way to make this stop, and probably the other clan did as well.

But, if they were to fall in love like a total cliché, another war would break out like it did before when it came to love and romance… It was a confusing thing to go through when one was in this position. But whether one liked it or not, something was going to happen… And it's going to make them stick together.

-------------------

R i d 3 r: There, chapter 2 of this story. I… started another story, but I deleted it due to me… having to clue on what to do with it. Anyways, this story is my main focus and will hopefully be updated about the same as Wish… but, I can't be too sure on that.

Emeralds Rose: Yes you are some booze-drinking lamo. -evil laugh- But hey, you'll get to turn out like some.. Kick-ass person once I decide to put you back in the story. Lol, you'll be there in the next one.

KJ: Thanks for the review.

Aj: You better have been able to picture Aj. I mean… yeah.

Anyways, Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Samurai: Naruto Style!**

**Chapter 3**

-----------

Re-cap

"If the two of them… could somehow make amends and be friends, and maybe more than that… Then this rivalry will stop before I die.." Rei smiled, liking that idea. He had been talking with their leader about finding a way to make this stop, and probably the other clan did as well.

But, if they were to fall in love like a total cliché, another war would break out like it did before when it came to love and romance… It was a confusing thing to go through when one was in this position. But whether one liked it or not, something was going to happen… And it's going to make them stick together.

---------------

Footsteps were heard outside rooms, slamming into doors and walls, creating an echoing effect and waking many people in the process. Of course, anyone who was woken up at 5:30 in the morning was pissed, or hung over and wanted to get rid of it. Laughing followed soon after, before yelling and loud giggling. Whoever it was, was going to get a beating from everyone in this certain corridor.

Doors opening and random heads sticking out to look both left and right for the culprits who were ruining their sleep. Aj managed to walk out and stand in the corridor, his eyes narrowed and arms crossed over his chest. His black bathrobe moving around in a small breeze that passed through.

No one was making a move to make these people be quiet, and of course, this caused more people to get out of bed and look out their doors. Both clans on both sides of the halls were talking and arguing about what was going on like some type of car wreck and that they were never mad at each other.

Gaara, having come in from outside noticed the commotion and was slightly confused, but then again he never really cared at what was happening. It didn't really involve him so there was no use in getting involved. Jade eyes glanced down past the hall and onto 4 figures, bumping into walls and doors, screaming and giggling ensuing, completely oblivious to everyone glaring at them.

Suddenly a door flew open and Tokudome stepped out of her room, eyes narrowed and glaring at the drunkards. Eyes glanced to everyone who was talking and not doing a thing, before looking at Aj, who smirked and nodded at her to do something since it was making people mad. Her right hand moved into her room, and apparently grabbing something before pulling it out. The sheath to her sword flying back into her room before beginning to walk down the hallway, making her presence known.

Finally, the two males and two females turned around and their eyes widened. They had nothing to do with both clans, but were only servants. Eyes widened and they came to a stop, hitting the wall behind them, since it broke off on both sides and turned into stairs to go downstairs.

"T-tokudome… Saammmaaa.." The female on the right slurred, smiling like an idiot. Her short blonde hair was messed around and dirty, her shirt was falling off her and her pants… Well, there was no pants or skirt with her. She was half naked, walking down a hall with three other people, drunk.

The other female, was more decent. Her hair was fine, but matted to her face in sweat, her shirt falling off her right shoulder, pants were still on, but almost half-way down her ass. She smiled and waved, before leaning into the male next to her.

Both males were twins, but one had longer green hair and the other had short green hair. Black shirts unbuttoned and the traditional hakama pants, that was obviously stolen from someone twice their size. They smiled and bowed, almost doubling over from the amount of alcohol they had.

"Servants are not allowed to drink.." Her voice was tired, and annoyed at what she was seeing before her. "…And to cause this much commotion at 5:30 in the morning…" Her hand moved, causing her sword to shine due to the small light above the five. "…You will be punished, or killed. I have yet to decide…"

Heavy footsteps came up the stairs, about 5 or 6 more servants came into view, bowing politely to Tokudome, before excusing themselves and grabbing a hold onto the four before running back down the stairs. A small sigh escaped her lips, as her body moved to turn around and begin walking back to her own room.

"Return to your rooms."

And with that said, everyone left mumbling to themselves that nothing happened before slamming their doors shut to get sleep. Tokudome glared at Gaara, who was all the way down the hall near her room, arms crossed over his chest a small smirk grazing over his lips. Trying to look Smug in a way.

------------------

"As you know, I'm tired as hell. I don't want to go through with this meeting. We should postpone it to when I feel like talking in front of all of you…" Rei yawned lightly, letting his large hand move to cover most of his mouth, but didn't succeed. Causing Aj to blurt out 'Someone has a big mouth!' Of course, only half of the people laughed, the other just thought it was lame.

Rei jumped down from the small little stage thing that the servants set up; the Uchiha taking position on it next, causing people to glare at him. A smug smirk crossed his face, eyes looking around the crowd. It really did seem as though everyone was part of one large clan, and not divided. Of course, this only made the Uchiha prodigy mad.

"Why are you all just standing there like we're not enemies!" Sasuke glared at some random person, causing them to cower. "You're all socializing like we've haven't been a war for hundreds of years!"

"Why not get along for the time being, until the other clan is wiped out." Tokudome spoke up, arms crossed over her chest, eyes closed.

"You! Onna! Shut up. You have no say in this. I'm 2nd in command!"

Tokudome gave a small, bitter laugh, eyes opening to glare at the Uchiha one that resembled Gaara's death glare. Sasuke's eyes moved around the room, spotting fiery red hair, from none other than Gaara, who as well as Tokudome was glaring at him. Now he felt as if he attracted unwanted looks from people.

"I don't care what your position is in your… Clan. There are already people here who want to kill you." Tokudome's eyes shifted towards Rei and Aj, who were smirking. "I'll just be added into that list. I'll kill you if you piss me off." Her voice held the murderous intent.

Now, it was out of Tokudome's character to talk a lot, smirk and laugh bitterly, but she was in a small mood. One that could change the outcome of a lot of deaths if someone decided to flip the switch on her back to 'kill-mode'.

Sasuke glared, deciding not to say anymore for fear of getting attacked by everyone and the one demon that could possibly beat him into a pile on nothingness - Gaara.

------------------

"What is your position?" The sound of static through a small walkie talkie made itself known.

"About 30 kilometers away. Shall we attack soon, My Lord?"

"No… not yet. We'll wait when those two… _Demon's_ are together. We'll need to wipe them out first. It'll be easier if we do so."

"Yes my Lord"

-------------

R i d 3 r: Yeah there isn't really much to this - sorry. But I'm just updating every other story I got. Next chapter should be better - give me suggestions!

Emeralds Rose: Yeah sorry about that. But.. Uhm.. -throws cookies at you-


End file.
